Forbidden Zone
by Ldizzle103194
Summary: What happens in the Forbidden Zone, stays in the Forbidden Zone.......Chadpay with some Troypay


**Forbidden Zone **

Holding hands, Sharpay and Ryan took the last bow to the cheering crowd. "Thank you! Thank you all!" Sharpay said into the microphone with humongous smile on her face.

She looked onto the crowd to see Troy blow her a kiss. She blew one back and began to skim the crowd with her eyes again. Suddenly her eyes locked on someone she would never think she would see at one of her productions. Chad Danforth. He was actually standing up and clapping.

"_Why is he here?" Sharpay thought._

Soon everybody was gone except for Sharpay and Troy. They stood backstage in Sharpay's dressing room. "I have to go to work." Troy said.

"Really? You can't stay with me?" Sharpay said putting her hair in a messy bun.

"I'm sorry I'm about to be late" Troy grabbed his jacket and began to put it on.

"Alright."

"I'll call you." Troy said giving Sharpay a quick kiss.

"Ok bye."

Troy closed the door behind him and Sharpay let out a happy sigh. Everything was perfect. She has a perfect boyfriend and put on a perfect performance. But why did she feel like something was wrong.

"Hey Princess." A voice said making Sharpay's heart jump into her throat as she turned her head.

"Danforth! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Sharpay yelled with a hand over her heavily beating heart.

"My bad."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh just hanging around. Ya know." He dug his hands in his pockets as he walked towards her.

"Let me guess…..you were here to see Ryan?" A smile came upon Sharpay's face.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh you know exactly what that means."

"Is he….." Chad began.

"Yes….is there a problem?" Sharpay cut off crossing her arms over her chest.

"No……."

"Are you…."

"NO!" Chad yelled.

"Hmm…" Sharpay looked him up and down "You would have fooled me."

Chad laughed a little "I'll just let that one slide."

Sharpay turned to her rack of clothes and began to fiddle with them " Ryan's not here so you can leave now."

"Oh, well I'm not here to see Ryan."

"So who do you want to see then, me cause I'm the only one here."

"Wow. You're not as air headed as you look." Chad laughed.

Sharpay shot him a glare "What do you want Danforth?"

Chad's face suddenly got serious "Sharpay….I know we haven't been the best of friends or even friends at all but there's something I got to tell you." He looked down at his hands. He seemed really nervous.

"What is it?"

"You wanna take a walk with me?" Chad looked up at her digging his hands in his pockets again.

Sharpay cocked her eyebrow "Why?"

"Just come on!" He took Sharpay's hand and pulled her out of the dressing room.

Soon they were walking down the half way lit hallways of East High. They were in an area Sharpay wasn't familiar with. "Where the heck are we?" She asked.

"We call it the Forbidden Zone."

"Oh. Creepy." Sharpay said looking around. Then she began to hear noises. Like giggles or something. "What's that?"

Chad sighed "It's what I wanted to show you."

"Huh?" Sharpay said.

"Look through that peek hole." Chad said pointing to a nearby door.

As Sharpay got closer the giggling got louder. She looked in the peek hole and saw two figures kissing. She couldn't quite make them out though.

"Who's that?"

"Well….one of them is Gabriella."

"Why would I care about Gabriella and some boyfriend of hers?"

"Cause its not just some boyfriend" Chad rubbed the back of his neck nervously "It's yours."

"WHAT?!" Sharpay screamed so loud they probably could hear her in China. But Troy and Gabriella didn't seem to hear. "Is this some kind of joke! It isn't funny!"

"It's not a joke Sharpay. I'm sorry."

"No…Troy is gonna be sorry." Sharpay made a running dash to the door and kicked it down like she was some kind of kung fu expert. "What the heck is going on in here!"

A topless Troy and a shirtless Gabriella mouths hung open in shock. "Oh Sharpay, what are you doing here." Troy said nervously grabbing his shirt.

"Oh I was just walking around school thinking how faithful my boyfriend is when I heard giggling. And look here you to are!" Sharpay said sarcastically with a fake smile planted on her face.

"Sharpay this isn't what it looks like." Gabriella said.

"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Sharpay got as close to Gabriella's face as possible.

Gabriella gulped "No." She squeaked.

"Pathetic." Sharpay turned around to stomp out the door when Troy grabbed her shoulder.

"Please Sharpay I'm sorry!" He pleaded.

"You and me are through!"

Sharpay stomped out the door to see Chad leaning against the wall "So how did it go?"

"I have no time for your jokes Danforth" Surprisingly she didn't sound "Sharpay" like but she sounded like she was hurt.

"I'm sorry." Chad said lowly as he followed behind her.

"It's not your fault." Sharpay sniffed. She took a tissue out of her pocket and began to blow her nose.

"Are you crying?" Chad run up to her side and put a hand on her back.

Sharpay quickly turned her head away from his direction "No!" She said in a yell like voice "Sharpay Evans never cries!"

"But it would be ok if she did." Chad sort of whispered.

Sharpay didn't answer she just kept walking. Chad just rubbed the back of his neck and followed behind. Still in the darkness of the Forbidden Zone, Sharpay suddenly turned to him and said "Thank you."

Chad stepped closer to her and lifted her chin, wiping a stray tear with his thumb from "Anytime." He whispered with a smile. Sharpay smiled back at him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Chad pulled her closer, stroking her hair. He would have never thought he would be hugging Sharpay Evans in a dark hall but he wouldn't have it any other way.

Please Review!!!


End file.
